


Teeming

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Forgiveness, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 08, Triple Drabble, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: This is the boy Jaime shoved out of a tower-window so long ago — grown, formidable, yet still defiant and holding his courage.





	Teeming

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the challenge's word limit, I couldn't do everything I wanted with this BBBBUT I PROBABLY WILL DO MORE ABOUT THEM WHEN THE FINAL SEASON AIRS. I NEED JAIME TO APOLOGIZE TO BRAN. SO BADLY. I CANNOT BELIEVE GOT IS ENDING. Thanks for reading and any comments are totally welcomed!

 

011\. Teeming

*

Jaime has ridden for days and nights. His riding-cloak begrimed and torn, saturated with mud.

Winterfell is not gladdened to hear about Cersei's betrayal. Jon allows him to remain on the grounds, provided Jaime fights alongside them when necessary, and there is only one other person Jaime wishes to speak to.

Someone that Jaime has _never_ forgotten about. And that, understandingly, none of the Starks trust alone with.

Brienne waits by the edge of the godswood, along with Sansa and Arya fingering her castle-forged steel dagger thoughtfully. Ice-crusted snow piles atop the red weirwood trees. "Lord Stark," Jaime mumbles, bowing his head as Bran glances up expectantly. His features milkglass-pale and sharper than in his youth.

" _Jaime Lannister_ …" Bran's voice drifts in. "… _…_ I've forgiven you, you know."

"Forgiveness is not what I ask nor what I deserve."

He gets down on a knee, presenting Oathkeeper and lying it across his lap.

"My life is _yours_ , Brandon Stark," Jaime says earnestly, furrowing his brow, eyes lowering to the snowy-white ground. "I swear fealty to you and your family and their allies, until death relieves me of my vow."

"And if I don't ask this of you?"

"Then let the punishment fit the crime. Justice must be swift."

"Rise, ser," Bran commands, after a long, weighted pause. He appears so solemn, regally positioned in his chair and wrapped in dark, thick bear-furs, but Jaime catches the faintest hint of a smirk on Bran's mouth. "It's foolish to concern ourselves with anything else but the Night King's horrors he intends to bring upon us."

Jaime obeys him, putting away his sword carefully. But he does this with _awe_.

This is the boy Jaime shoved out of a tower-window so long ago — grown, formidable, yet still defiant and holding his courage.

 _Mesmeric_.

*


End file.
